Just An Ordinary Day in the Life of G
by ScottishAnarchist
Summary: G or Katrine is an interfering goddess who wants to make endings better especially endings in stories. That's why she goes to the world of Harry Potter to see what she can cook up. Life is complicated enough without Sirius Black.
1. The story needs a beginning

**The Story Needs a Beginning**

_**I do not own anything by JK Rowling and also I don't own anything from the Mageverse series of books by Angela Knight which some of the background is based on. **_

My name is Katrine and I have a nickname which is 'G' which is…short for Goddess. That's right lovely ladies and gentleman, I am a goddess. A proper one I may add, not one of those imperfect hoodlums you read in Greek mythology…in fact one day I'll tell you a story of how I offed some of the Greek gods, its rather amusing but not today. I'll start from the start of how I got into this situation.

I was born a human in 1971 and my life was rather average and ordinary; my school results were ordinary; I was not a genius. And my face pretty much reflected that. Well that all changed when I got to 24. See the world we live in right now; well I thought it was the only one but it turns out there's more than one universe. Lots of parallel universes just waiting to be explored. Some are taken care by gods and goddesses and some are godless (my personal favourites). I was contacted by a race of fairy people; the Sidhe; in another parallel world, blabbering on about some prophecy and I was the only one who could help. I had to learn pretty quickly that the world was very different to what I supposed. In this world, vampires and werewolves existed and even existed in the world I was born to. It just depended on the universes you were in.

Now most living things have souls and souls are an important underpinning of this story so bear with me. All living things have souls or essences and they like me very much, I have a soul but its complicated. Sometimes souls like me so much that when someone dies they move to me but I shoo them away to beyond the veil where they're supposed to go. I've never been beyond the veil, some things should be kept a mystery I think. Well as I said, most living things have souls, except this nasty race of 'demons'. They are pure evil…worse than you could ever imagine, worse than ideas of the demons in hell because at least they started off good. No these ones are born this way and they're aliens…that can travel inter-dimensionally. Oooh what fun. Apparently the prophecy claimed I needed to sacrifice myself i.e. die to stop a particularly nasty and powerful demon. These demons, in addition to not having a soul…are also parasitic in the way they feed on magical energies and you can smell their feeding a mile away. So as you could imagine this demon had a lot of magical energy collected over the years. Now apparently, gods and goddesses can be made in a variety of ways. For instance, the dragon god Cachamwri became a god by killing a demon and absorbing its power but the dragon was already magical in the first place which is why it was such a surprise I became a goddess. Maybe not to Cachamwri…because he's a god…they seem to know lots of stuff. Hardy har.

Well at the time I was shocked at what they wanted me to do. It wasn't much of a choice; to give up my life to save others…complete strangers, not even human. But well, my life was so ordinary and lacking of much future I eventually agreed. I'm not sure what I was thinking, I think it was the children I saw playing. I didn't have a lot of live for. I'm not sure if you've ever felt that way but when your given a point to your life, to save an entire race, maybe you'll understand. I didn't understand why me and why there was a prophecy, I didn't even understand how they knew it was me. Well I do now, they were being guided by a dragon god named Cachamwri.

I was completely understanding that I was going to die on that fateful day but something extraordinary happened. The demon came through the inter-dimensional gate as prophesised and seeing me laying on the altar drew up a fiery blade and began to disembowel me. The pain was…well I don't really like to think about it. All I could think of that this would be over soon. The demon was chanting something that sounded horrific while the knife was cutting through my organs. I do remember a lot of blood and urine too, I was so afraid. At the start of the words something activated in me, almost like a switch and then a humming vibration in my abdomen started and I saw energies being drawn from the demon into me. It couldn't understand properly what was happening, I was almost gone. The energies rushed into me even more. My stomach started to heal but then I heard all these voices, I felt so full, my brain was melting, everything was on fire. I cannot explain the feelings. I screamed but my scream was shaking the walls and plaster was falling. My whole body was glowing with a blinding light. I lost my memory after that I fell into only what I could explain as a coma. I wandered in my dreams, floating amongst stars, exploring and locking away damaging memories that the demon had inadvertently given me. I didn't know what I was doing I just knew that's what I needed to do. I woke up eventually. A hundred years had passed. Yes I am…at the moment aged 144. That is not old in goddess or god terms. I am a proverbial baby. Young and…unattractive…I've kept my old human form for the most part. Losing ones identity is a bad idea although I do like being a sparkly cloud, snowy tiger, cat, dog and one of my favourites…a dragon. In certain forms, you deal with your power better, you can accommodate so much more. I think that being in human form is harder and emotions are to acute for us gods and goddesses. I think that's why the Greek gods are so…juvenile, imperfect…I haven't met one who measures up to some the gods and goddesses I've met.

So we've got that all sorted out. I am a resident interferer. I like to interfere in affairs of people. Everywhere. Well currently I found out that what goes on in some parallel universes sometimes bleeds into other universes in the form of films, books and comic books. Almost like a muse whispering in some writers ear. In this example…JK Rowling got these ideas because they were happening in another universe, not everything she wrote came true or was accurate but the main principle of the story was true. Ah but if the details are changed a little then you can have a better outcome, don't you think?

Now I can't explain much about timelines, only that beings go through time at different speeds. Which is why I can pop up at different times in the story timeline that you would all be familiar with (if you read Harry Potter). Actually I'm still getting to grips with my magic but my plan was simple. I'm was going to give Harry Potter a better ending. Why? Because I can.

Of course, there were complications but you'll have to find out in the story. And I do command you to read on. In fact I have enchanted this document to tell me whether people read on so I'll know. You wouldn't want to incur the wrath of a Goddess now would you? Sirius Black found out the hard way, the answer to that question.

_**This is just the introductory chapter, I'll write a new chapter tomorrow.**_


	2. Preparation is the Key

**Preparation is the Key…It's All in the Details**

I woke from my goddess slumber. Well it's not really sleeping for me, I don't need to sleep, but I do need to rest my brain for my own sanity. Crazy goddess is not good for the world. So, I decided during my sleep that I was going to change the story but in order to do so, a few kinks needed to be ironed out. The previous day I had opened an inter-dimensional portal to Harry Potter world, I checked the timelines and found out that the ages of Sirius and James were roughly between 15 and 16.

I started brainstorming and planning. I am the worst planner but if you plan too much you don't get anything done.

So Sirius hadn't left his home yet. Not that, that matters in the long run when I pop up but it would be beneficial to start the school year rather than pop up whenever I please, so I don't want to leave it too late. The trick is, the more I spend time with them, the more their souls will come to me when they die. I'm not looking forward to it but Harry's parents need to die for that Avada Kedavra curse to rebound. While I suppose James could be saved and Sirius too, I feel too much interfering could alter something, its best if everyone dies when they're supposed to.

Another issue is, I am not technically a witch like they are and my magic seems to have a different source. If I am to mask as a student, you know go undercover like Drew Barrymore in 'Never Been Kissed', I need to get a letter telling me they want me at Hogwarts. I have no house yet, no books, no wand, no pet (but that'll be easy, animals love me). I have a month in this world to get sorted out. Preparation is the key…and it's all in the details.

First things first, I'll have to get Dumbledore to send me a letter which means I need an address. Hmph. So a house, preferably in Scotland. Actually why have one house, one in London will do as well. Well I better get started then.

I opened a portal to the Wizarding and Witching world and stepped through to Scotland. There's little or no point in buying a house so I'll just make one.

Now normally a witch from Mageverse would just draw energies from the Mageverse. Mageverse, where magic is as common as Magnetism. A fundamental part of their world. But I'm so full of energies from lots of awesome demon slaying I don't need to do as the ickle witches do. Merlin would find it amusing to learn that he is a old wizard even in the Wizarding and Witching world. For future reference I really need to shortern that…how about WW…double doublyu. You know it really is getting tiring remembering all these parallel worlds, I liked it when there was just two. Anyway the Merlin in Mageverse is the image of a small 12 year old boy but very old. Immortals huh. Freaky bunch we are.

In my minds eye I envisioned a white cottage, with an upstairs, three bedroom, two upstairs, one down, living room, small kitchen…ah yes that's what I wanted. Come my lovelies, let start to create. I could feel the energies bubbling to the surface as I called on them. The magical energies started to build the form I wished for from the surrounding earthly matter woven and tightly bound by magic. It's rather like weaving a basket. Everything that we are made of comes from dead stars, we have everything we need right here to build a house. When it was finished, the house was perfect. There was even a front garden. I put the number 666 and named it Wyvern Cottage.

And now for Dumbledore. I opened a small window to where he was in his office. There was the man himself, scratching his quill on a piece of parchment with a beard like a Rhodedendron, tucked into his robes. You know I find him quite attractive, pity he's gay…well I would be gay if I was him…I mean did you see Grindewald when he was young…that's some hot totty…it's always the maniacs who are hot, even Lucius Malfoy is a bit of alright, nudge nudge wink wink say no more.

Anyway time to do some work.

My mind reached out to his mind, I encountered a mental barrier. Good man using Occlumency to shield ones thoughts but my love I am a goddess, didn't you know. I probed gently for a crack…ah there…I pored energy to soothe his mind and I let myself in.

So what was the letter protocol. I shifted through some recent memories of letter writing; he had some sort of list of all the new witches and wizards. I guess when a witch and wizard comes into his/her powers they're somehow recorded. I must trick his mind into writing one more letter. I cloaked myself in invisibility and jumped through the portal. I lent down to his ear and began to plant an idea,

"I forgot to send one more letter to Katrine MacManus"

I quickly created a letter and hid it under some of his papers.

He had a look of confusion and then he looked around.

"I left the letter under the papers"

He lifted the papers and found the letter and I smiled to myself. He said to himself in his Irish lilt,

"It is unusual for me to forget to send letters"

He then looked at the letter,

Katrine MacManus

666 Wyvern Cottage

Glen Shiel

Scotland

"Fawkes? Come here will you?"

I looked up to see the most beautiful bird with orange plumage flutter down.

"Fawkes will you be so kind as to deliver this letter?"

Fawkes looked at the letter and then curiously it turned its head towards me. Oh these magical birds, they don't miss a trick do they? Fawkes squawked and pinched the letter with his nails and off he flew. Very beautiful. I should try out the phoenix form when I have the time. I disappeared back to my cottage and sat down by the fire to await the phoenix. I should like to see if I can communicate with it. I started the fire with a blink of my eyelid. This should be an interesting adventure. Dumbledore is smart though. Keeping a low profile is needed, however I have to get into that inner circle. If I don't, it won't work. Their souls must recognise me when they die. It will be a tricky balance to keep, and if I'm discovered it doesn't necessarily mean the end but it will be more complicated. Why do I feel that it will get complicated? I had this problem when I was in the Xmen world you know. Magneto is…a good interrogator…he's got a wicked tongue. I musn't think about that, it hurts when you get dumped even if you are a goddess. I can't believe I got dumped by a mutant, it's so…below me.

I opened a small window to Sirius' bedroom. He was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling with a faraway look. His face was young, his hair was a mess; it looked like he'd been in the rain, it was all windswept. He seemed to carry it well. A storm was in his eyes and I'm not just talking about they fact that they're grey. I peered into his mind…ah an argument with his parents and…he's going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up some supplies for school. Well then perhaps my first meeting should be before school, tomorrow, all four of them will be there. Oh Peter will not be saved I'm afraid, he will make his bed and then lie in it, I growled softly to myself. I'll need to plan this carefully. I waved the portal away and sat back on my rocking chair with the fire crackling away and closed my eyes.

Preparation is the key…it's all in the details.


	3. The Phoenix…has landed into a storm

**The Phoenix…has landed into a storm.**

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

_"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door —_

_Only this and nothing more."_

Now that's a good poem and quite relevant because…something was tapping on my window. I opened my eyes and briefly took in my surroundings. The fire had burned down so I twitched my eye and it reignited with some added wood. I looked at the window; it was dark but I could make out an orange shape. I knew what it was…actually it's a who.

"Fawkes! Come in darling!"

I twitched my finger and the window opened. The phoenix fluttered in and landed on the rocking chair. It dropped the letter on the chair.

"Why thank you Fawkes."

I picked the letter up. I'll read it later but for now I wanted to speak to the phoenix. I bent down to look at the Phoenix in the eye. You know the Phoenix has healing tears but you already knew that from the Chamber of Secrets. Something told me that I didn't need to be a phoenix to talk to the bird. I lay my hand on his fragile neck; it closed its eyes languidly. I spoke through my mind

"Welcome to my home Fawkes."

I felt words forming in my mind.

"Well met…strange being."

"I am most flattered that you find me strange. Did you learn some of the human vernacular?"

"The common tongue is easy to learn."

"I am guessing you do not communicate well with humans, muggle or wizarding folk."

"I do not. You are the first. Tell me your business."

"Ah. I am just an interloper with some interests in this world"

"I sense you are much more than an interloper, the magic you have is…different."

"Yes, the source of the magic is different than from what it is in this world."

"That is not strictly true. Once upon a time, in one of my many lives there was a boy who lived on the mountains of the Himalayas where I come from. One day there was lights that rained down from the sky. Stars they looked like. The boy swallowed a star and became something else. The power smells like the power you have. He had less of it."

I listened to his story. Quite amazing.

"Was there a tree before this star shower came?"

"Yes there was a great tree; this was in what we would call the time before history was written. A tree with great sway but it was destroyed."

"I think not, it just changed. These trees are divine beings themselves, they do leave planets sometimes but they leave essences of themselves that sometimes survive in others. The boy quite possibly is a god now, who knows? I am a child of a great tree that was in my universe, it left rather like the one you talk of."

"Interesting. There is also a tree in our grounds. It was planted a few years back but I sense something in it that is close to you."

"I will investigate when I am at Hogwarts."

"You must be careful, it is angry."

"I'm sure by now you've worked out I am a goddess, I think the tree will be soothed hopefully by my presence."

"We will see. Goodbye daughter of the great trees."

Fawkes flapped away from my hand towards the window and disappeared into the inky black night.

I think it's been a productive night. In the morning I shall go to Diagon Alley, perhaps even Knockturn too. We shall have some fun.

Morning came, I stood out in garden as the sunlight filtered through the trees and the valley; the reddish bracken was made all the redder in the morning sunlight. What to wear…it's like the 1970s. I don't have to worry about making myself younger because I've always looked young and short. In fact I am 4ft 7, maybe I should be taller, and maybe that's why I'm always so hormonal in a human body. Anyway I'm dilly dallying.

I dressed in a midlength red dress with long sleeves with a slit that wasn't too high; I'm meant to be posing as a 16 year old after all. I gave myself a thick brown belt encrusted with red rubies and a Celtic design and brown leather boots (which are not from an animal source because I just created them but yet they are real leather, funny the things a goddess can do.)

Now which way should I go? Or better yet, where is Sirius?

I looked down at a puddle and scryed for Sirius. Leaky Cauldron with his mates, brilliant, let the stalking begin. Need my school list; oh this is going to be fun.

I opened a portal outside the Leaky Cauldron. As far as I know it has an enchantment on it so muggles can't see it but I circumvent that. I opened the door to the clanking of glasses and quiet murmurs. I suppose it is in the morning, too early to drink. I want to sample the Firewhisky and Butterbeer so I went to the bar.

"One Butterbeer and one Firewhisky."

"Well I can give you the Butterbeer darlin' but not the Firewhisky as your clearly of school age", said the barmaid.

"Aw thanks for noticing my apparent youth. Let's try this again…"

I looked her in the eye. Her pupils dilated as she drank in my gaze and my words.

"One Butterbeer and one Firewhisky."

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am."

She handed me the drinks.

"That'll be one galleon, one sickle please."

I magicked the right amount in my hand. I'm sure I won't mess too much with monetary system by adding to it as long as I don't flood the market with fake money. Where to sit. I quickly flicked my eyes to where Sirius was sitting and…oh he's looking at me…darn…I was going to sit near them and eavesdrop but if I go there he might want to talk to me, I'm not too ready for that yet.

I sipped my Butterbeer. Mmm, that's nice; it really is buttery and warm. I might get another one of these. I spotted a table, that wasn't too close to Sirius but not too far away. I sauntered over to it with a smile on my face, I REALLY LIKE THIS BUTTERBEER! I hope my best friend appreciates it for her birthday; I'm going to definitely get some for her. I sat down and pulled out 'Searchlight' a magazine produced by antifascists giving monthly updates of what the ickle fascists are getting up to with their pathetic quest for domination. Sirius had stopped looking at me by that time and went back to talking with his friends. I started to project my hearing to listen to them.

"So where the hell is Wormtail, Prongs?" Sirius asked wearily.

"Ah his mother said he already got all his school stuff."

Sirius grunted. James started to ask, "How's things at home?"

"Shit. As usual."

"Who do you keep glancing at?" Remus asked and turned round, "Who's that? Do you know her?"

"No but she was ordering a butterbeer and firewhisky and somehow got served it even though the barmaid thought she was too young."

"And?" Remus asked.

"And…I wondered maybe I could get her to buy me a drink and then maybe I could press her against a wall…"

"Shut up, Padfoot, I don't want to hear you perverse fantasies."

"It'll become a reality soon."

"You don't even know her…"

"I don't need to know her, to be honest I don't even fancy her…if you discount her tits…"

At this point my teeth sharpened and my nails grew into claws. I waved the claws away but kept the teeth, I like pointed teeth. The sky outside started to darken, I heard thunder overhead and then there were flashes of lightning. I really need to get that under control. When my moods get all angry…a storm comes, if wizards and witches had half a brain they'd work out that I'm the one causing it. Cause and effect. Imagine having an argument and then a storm suddenly comes when it was just blue skies and bright sun 30 seconds before the argument. Coincidence will only explain it the first few times but after that, suspicions will grow.

I eased my mind and the storm passed, literally and metaphorically. I looked up and Sirius was sauntering towards me. Oh balls. He reached the table. I was supposed to stalk him more, not attract him…well I don't attract him, my breasts do? Jesus these humans are worse than I thought, I shouldn't say that I was once one of them, now I speak like I never was.

"Hello pet, Sirius is the name and yours is?..."

I looked up into his grey eyes and bit my lip. Hormones. I'll be right as rain…when I turn into rain.

"Well stranger…my name is Katrine but my nickname is 'G' so you can go with whatever you fancy."

"Hm, and G stands for…"

"Oh that would be telling. Maybe it stands for Godzilla because I stomp when I don't get my own way (truth) or maybe it stands for Goddess because I am that awesome…"

"Hah I think the Goddess is a bit of a stretch love."

Keep calm, don't breathe smoke out your nostrils, not all goddesses have to look like supermodels, only if we want to be worshipped or we need it but other than that I can be anything I want to be. He is human though but there are so many races who seem to not take me seriously and then I turn into a sparkly dragon and then they take me seriously otherwise I eat them.

"I'm sorry did I insult you love?" he smirked, bastard.

"No, I was…being sarcastic about the goddess thing; you know since I don't live up to the preconceived notions of what a goddess is supposed to look like."

I flicked to the next news story on Searchlight ripping part of the page in the process.

"Ah these magazines they're so flimsy."

I put the magazine away into my bag.

"So what are you up to today…Sirius?"

"Well I'm buying supplies for my next trip to my…"

"School?

He looked taken aback and brushed his hair away out of his eyes but it just fell back.

"How did you know?"

"I'm going to school to, new student."

"Mmm a new student, and do you know Diagon Alley very well?"

"No I don't."

"Maybe I could show you around…"

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Why I'm just being your lovable, friendly, welcoming wizard." He grinned mischievously.

I didn't think that going with his friends was a good idea because there were a few things that might be complicated by his presence. But…this would be a good way to enter into the group or at least make friends. And I knew he had ulterior motives…I mean who just wants to go with a girl because of her breasts? Apparently Sirius…mortals. Chyuh.

"I suppose I don't really know this place very well, it would be nice to have some help…"

"Well that's settled then, drink up your firewhisky and let's go."

I downed the firewhisky fairly quickly, the liquid setting fire to my throat in a good way.

Sirius led me to the group including James and Remus. I heard Remus mutter 'great', Remus you don't know how great you have it with me by your side.

"Prongs, Moony this is Katrine, the lovely lady needs a bit of a hand and we being her friendly neighbourly wizards are to here to help."

I outstretched my hand to Remus and shook his hand and then James; who shook my hand rather reluctantly. This is going to be a hard group to break.

"Well then lads lets be off, we've got some shopping to do", I said.

James sighed and led the way out into the backyard where there was a brick wall; he counted the bricks and tapped on a couple with his wand, the wall soon shifted into an archway. The archway looked out onto a narrow cobbled street with shops lining the street; well I must say this is quite the place, a veritable Aladdin's cave. There were cages with animals, signs for dragons liver (ooh the dragons won't like that in my other universe), bats eyes. Mediaeval shit basically. We passed a shop with broomsticks. I wonder if they'd work with me, it's pretty easy to enchant a piece of wood to fly you about, I'd rather just fly around myself, can't do that obviously in this world. I'm forgetting what it was like to be human.

"Wow", I said, "This is place is pretty...cluttered…suits me down to the ground." I looked at the boys and grinned, "Well then, lead the way." I do like cluttered, neatness…it…doesn't sit right with me. One day I'll tell you the story of heaven and hell and how perfection is usually completely an illusion, truly I've only really come into contact with perfection once or twice.

Sirius asked, "What's first on your list? It will be different from ours if you're a new student."

"Well it's the uniform first, plain work robes, pointy hat, protective gloves, winter cloak…I'm sure I do this myself, I mean it's a lot of stuff." As I read down the list, I really didn't need to buy the clothes, I could easily magic them. It's a shame that these magical people can't even do that. Mageverse witches can totally magick their clothes on, with a little bit of imagination.

"Nonsense", said Sirius

"Well I'll get the uniform last; I don't really want to be carrying around all those robes."

"What's next?" Sirius clicked his fingers impatiently. What a scruffy little nerf-herder…yeah that's right I said it, you know I don't need his help, do I look like a damsel in distress, FOCUS! You know why you are here. Make a good impression. Deep breath and for god sake don't change the weather. I looked up the sky had darkened but the clouds cleared.

James coughed.

"Oh, this year's spell books; they're the same ones as yours."

Lucky I had a quick browse at Sirius' letter earlier on through the portal otherwise I wouldn't know which books to get. I'll probably have a quick swipe at some of the first year books. Do you know? I'm starting to figure out posing as a magical being of limited means could be a bit of a problem.

"I actually need to pick some other books up as well, they got…destroyed in a fire…"

You know I could just make these boys not remember me and…go away.

"Bad memories hmm." Sirius looking at my slightly wary expression.

"Yes bad memories, lost a lot of my stuff, including my wand so I'll need to go get that…"

Oh good excuse, the fire, fantastic.

"Where are your parents?" James asked as we started walking down the bustling street.

"Erm…"

Dead? No too…depressing.

"They're researchers, muggles, researching tribes in the Brazilian Amazon. I'm usually quite independent, but they left me money and food and clothes. They'll be back soon I expect. I was home schooled for a time but then they wanted to do this research. You see we have family previously that were wizards so as soon as I started displaying magic then they sent me to a family tutor."

We turned into the bookstore Flourish and Blotts, the store was bustling with students, books stacked to the rafters. I would like to come back here to peruse the books preferably alone.

Remus said, "Presumably you weren't living in Britain otherwise you would've got the letter…"

"Oh yeah, we travelled a lot over the world, we employed the tutor to come with us but I really wanted to go to school. You know to have…friends. Tutoring can get boring with the same person."

"Well I'm very glad we'll have a new student."

Remus glanced behind me at Sirius who, according to the eyes on the back of my head (goddess can do that), was vulgarly thrusting behind me. I slowly turned around and Sirius quickly picked up a book and started to read while James sniggered.

"Are you not listening to my life story then Sirius? What could be possibly more interesting than that?"

I walked over; he was reading _100 Magical Flori & Funghi_. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh very interesting, I take it back."

We picked up our books and the boys' purses were slightly more light, not mine of course. Don't have one, ha!

"I'm going to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream, one of those peanut butter things." James proclaimed.

Aw, just like Harry, so sweet.

"Remus are you coming." James was shifting his eyes to me and Sirius. Oh great, make it very obvious, he wants to have it off with me, correction…with my breasts. Maybe I should make them flat.

"Oh…yeah…er…see you around Katrine." Remus sounded startled out of a daze.

I said, "You know I'm sure I could get the rest myself…"

"Do you know where the wand shop is?"

"Er no but…"

"Where to get cauldrons, gloves, pets etc."

I'm sure I could find out myself…oh bugger me, be nice, be very nice. This is why I'm hormonal in human form. I wanna be a dragon pirate!

"Ok, Sirius lead the way."

Sirius insisted that we go to Ollivanders wand shop.

"Where did you get your old wand anyways?"

"I was given it."

"It can't have been much use, if it was a hand-me-down."

"Oh it wasn't, it never really worked for me properly, maybe this time I'll get the wand I was supposed to get."

Sirius nodded and looked at me then smiled, oh that's a really nice smile, I started to blush, why am I blushing, even though I'm a goddess I still get flattered by attention, it's pathetic really. I tucked my hair behind my ear. I was about to tuck the other bit of hair behind my ear on my left when Sirius touched it and did it for me. He's really good, I realised, a complete liar, women have absolutely no chance with him. I shivered a little, whens the last time I had sex? Nope not today, not happening, go away human genital feelings.

"You've gone quiet."

I have haven't I.

"Sorry. I'm just really appreciative of your help. It's very selfless of you, I mean most men or boys, they would've tried it on but not you. Very sweet."

I was trying not to be sarcastic, but it was hard, because this is clearly very selfish of him, I really don't want to be pressed against a wall (genitals do not agree with that statement) and er…ravished.

Sirius looked at me he smirked at me, had a little twinkle in his eye.

"It's not my style to take advantage of helpless girls."

"I don't remember doing anything that would scream helpless. I mean I was drinking Firewhisky."

"You looked like you needed help."

No I bloody well didn't.

"You know you're right, I was completely lost, I just don't like to admit it, I'm glad you're here."

His arm brushed my arm and I shivered then looked at him and he was grinning. How can a guy be so aware of how the littlest of touches can make a girl VERY sensitive. It's disconcerting. I need to not be a human right now. I want to eat him, lick his body all over….STOP! Make it rain! I need to cool off. This was not in the plan, he's 16, there it's wrong…actually it's not wrong I'm 144…everyone's a baby really. Look the plan is be friends, stick together for some years so the damn souls when they die recognise me and I can command them. Everything else is an obstacle. Besides his actions are an illusion, he doesn't like you that way, at all, you heard it yourself. The rain clouds came and thunder rumbled, the rain started to pelt down, cold and wet. I looked up to the sky as the droplets landed on me, I felt so much better like I could be rain myself, to be part of the water, I should just shift now. I looked down at my hand it was starting to glow. I glow when I'm happy, kind of like a radiant sheen and this song plays in my head. It's the Laputa: The Castle in the Sky song. If you look you will find it. I should create a castle in the sky, to watch over the humans.

"Katrine!"

I looked over at Sirius; he was sheltering in under a ledge. I smiled at him.

"I love the rain, Sirius; it washes and cleanses the heart. I love storms as well, they make me feel alive"

He shook his head and water flew off his head, he really did look like a dog sometimes.

"Why be so afraid of a little water, we have magic after all."

He ran out to me. I looked around, people had taken shelter, lightning flashed, children squealed with fear. Don't worry dears, nothing will happen to you. By the time I turned back, he was at my toes looking down on me, lightning flashed again, reflected in his grey eyes.

"I have another way to make you feel alive."

I tried to think of other ways… but…he cupped my face with his hands and leant in towards my lips, he licked his lips in anticipation. I wanted to I did, I wanted to lick the water off him, it would taste good but no, not today. I pulled his shirt and briefly kissed his cheek, he tasted good, I won't tell how, he just did. I hugged him and he gingerly patted me on the back.

This was awkward. I broke away from him, he actually looked a bit hurt and rejected, like a puppy that's been told "No Fido, no scraps from the table!" He can't always get what he wants, he'll learn this in time I'm sure. He swallowed, his Adams apple bobbed up and down. The rain went off.

"Let's go and get me a wand."

He looked around with his tongue in his cheek. Then he looked at me with a little annoyance in his eyes. I have to say, he knows when to pick his moments, if I was a human with no knowledge that he didn't fancy me and only liked my tits then, I would've happily kissed him and then felt the sting of rejection after when I tried to start a relationship, I wouldn't understand why, I would wonder what I did wrong. Answer: Nothing. You were doomed before you ever began, you didn't have a chance. Bang, bang! I shot you down. Sorry Sirius. It's always best this way.

I don't hate Sirius, I have to be a little cruel to be kind and I'm not here for fun, as much as it seems a fun world for me, to pretend to be a witch, to fool these people and to inflate my ego, I'm here for Harry and his children. I'm here to mitigate the damage that old Voldy woldy will do in the future.

"I actually have some stuff to do."

Probably another bird.

"So there's the wand shop, good luck!"

And then he stomped away. What a baby. Now I suppose I could've kissed him and then he would want me around but I am not a) prostituting myself and b) he would've conquered then left so it doesn't matter either way. In fact maybe he would actually remember me more this way. I looked at Ollivanders and smiled. I wanted to have a little talk with Ollivander anyways alone.

_**If you can review this will be appreciated or alternatively if you have any ideas or if you can't be bothered registering to review, the email is hipster01cg hotmail . com There's no point in writing stories if people don't read them.**_


	4. Entities Converge

**Entities Converge**

I opened the door quietly and poked my head round the door, there were a two people talking to Ollivander. I looked around at the many shelves, if anyone didn't know this was a wand shop, you may think it was a shoe shop. One of those shoe shops where you don't see the shoes because they're all in little boxes.

I wasn't really sure how to go about this. Do I mind control Ollivander? Well that wouldn't work, I can get a wand, heck I could make a piece of wood in the shape of a wand and pretend I can shoot magic out of it. But that is the plan b) the plan a) is to see if these wands will work for me. We know, mystery reader that wands have allegiances so maybe they might work for me, who knows or not. They're not just little pieces of wood with some magical core, there's probably more to them than these magical folk know.

I'll wait till these folk filter out, best if they're not here. A little girl was clearly getting her first wand, she swished and flicked and some boxes boomed and fell out of their shelves.

"Perhaps not that one, Miss Pine", Ollivander said while handing her another wand. This wand this time started to glow and a warm light started to bask the small girl in light.

"That's the one. A unicorn hair and walnut."

The mother of the girl eventually paid Ollivander the right money and began to leave. As the girl passed me she had a bright grin on her face. I briefly went through her mind, she was a 'muggle', first in the family and…oh…she had a brain tumour. Quite small however, I'm not sure if they can treat it in the magical world, best if we get rid of it now. I walked over and brushed passed her, touching her skin and poured my magick into eradicating the tumour, I told the cells to behave themselves. She touched her forehead as she instantly felt better and she looked up at me.

"Your head isn't sore anymore?" I asked. She slowly shook her head looking at me with puzzlement. Her mother wasn't paying attention.

I stooped and said "Have a nice day and maybe I'll see you at school, Miss Pine." I then turned to Ollivander and walked up to the counter. The mother started to pull the reluctant girl out the door who was still looking at me with puzzlement. Eyes on the back of my head you see.

"Hello Mr Ollivander! I hear you do the best wands in the world and as it happens I need a wand."

Ollivander peered at me and asked, "And my dear what was your last wand made of?"

"You know Mr Ollivander, that's the strangest thing, my wand was a hand-me-down and I never quite had the urge to ask what it was made of. So your guess is as good as mine."

"Mhm." Ollivander nodded and clapped his hands. "Well let's start with…this one."

Ollivander reached to a wand box lying next to him. He lifted the lid off and proclaimed that "This is a willow and dragon heartstring. Here take it in your hand."

This is was the moment of truth; I literally didn't know what would happen. Well maybe I could look into the future but then that wouldn't be very much fun. I took the willow wand in my hand. Nothing happened.

"Swish it about girl!"

I swished it about. Nothing happened, no chaos or re-organisation. Damn, Plan B then. What was Plan B again…steal the wand or just force Ollivander to take the money. Ah but the poor wand wouldn't have an owner. As these thoughts briefly flitted over my mind, the wand awoke. Why it felt like it was singing to me, a soft hum. Ollivander made to grab the wand out of my hand but I firmly gripped his wrist and stopped him. Suddenly all the boxes in the shelves started to vibrate and shake and then I heard the cacophony of hums from all wands. A grin spread across my face. I slowly poured my energy into the wand and I could sense it funnelling its way through the dragon heart-string core and out the other end. I had thought of a rose and a rose was created. I got the sense that it was likely I could use any wand I would want. Now I don't quite know the physiology of the wands, how they exactly work but I suspect the answer is something I can answer at some point. I will devote my attention to it. I took another box from the table; Ollivander looked at me warily but didn't complain. I opened the box and took out the wand and peered at it. It was oak and a unicorn hair in the core. I thought of tulips and pointed the and at a vase on the shelf and tulips were created.

"I will take both."

"You cannot have both, one wand has an allegiance with one wizard, and allegiances change if you win the wand off the owner."

I held up both wands. "Tell me where the allegiances lie for both wands?"

He took them in his hands and put an ear to one and then to another.

"Extraordinary. They both seem to have chosen you."

"So, how much?"

Ollivander placed both wands back on the shop counter and then took a step back. His hand fished into his pocket. I held my hand up.

"I bear no danger to you Mr Ollivander. Things aren't what they seem, that much you know. But you're on a need to know basis. The wands like me…because I'm not like any of you. It's quite simple. Now I'll be on my way so if I may, I would like to pay."

"But..."

"Trees like me, hence the wood likes me…and I'm sure I can charm dragons and unicorns any old day of the week. Perhaps one day I will come back and tell you who I am but until that day…price and I'll be on my way."

"20 galleons altogether."

"Here is 40 galleons for your kind nature."

I took both wands and put them in my pockets. I walked to the door; there was not a peep from Ollivander. I have two wands and I cannot abandon them, they have both chosen to align themselves with me. I wonder perhaps if I touch someone else's wand that they might change allegiance. I do hope not, I might end up creating havoc…so what's new?

So I've got books, wands, now I need robes and a pet. How about a dragon? Do they have dragons? Little mini ones. Too scary for these little wizards. I ran towards the shop called Madam's Malkin's Robes, I jumped in.

A flustered woman turned round and said, "Hogwarts? Just wait a moment while I fit this young man." If only I could just steal a pile of clothes that'll pass for a bundle of Hogwarts clothes.

"Are you Madam Malkin?"

"That's the one! Be there in a second."

She pinned some bits of fabric to the very skinny boy. I really don't have time to wait. I walked towards the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"I said I would be there e in a moment."

I looked her in her blue eyes. "You don't understand, I'm here to pick up a package, a package of clothes. Their size…8, the whole works."

"Oh….yes…right this way."

She walked to the back but there was no package awaiting. I created the illusion of a package.

"Thank you Madam Malkin, you get back to work while I check everything is there."

"Oh…yes…right away."

I looked up at the rows and rows of Hogwarts robes of all different sizes.

I took out my wand to give it a little bit of air. "Mmmm …size 8 robes." I swished the wand and all the size 8s jumped out. I sighed. "No just one size 8." They all jumped back in except one. Gosh this is giving me a headache but I must get used to using a wand to perform magic.

"One pointy hat." I swished the wand and a pointy hat came plummeting down from above and landed on my head. How quaint, I rolled my eyes. The winter cloak I can leave, I just need to maintain the illusion I actually have some clothes as most of the time I'll just be magicking clothes on. Or maybe I'll actually have to learn how to put clothes on again like a human.

I walked out with the clothes tucked into a brown paper bag. I tossed 40 galleons at Madam Malkin.

"Keep the change!"

And off I went to the pet shop, just before I went to the pet shop, I picked some dragon hide gloves, not that I'd be needing them. I opened the door to the pet shop. The smell of animals was pungent in the air. Very nice to my olfactory senses. I wanted an owl and a cat, to hell with the rules of having only one pet. I went up to the shop owner.

"I'm looking for an owl with personality and a cat with personality."

The shop owner raised her eyebrows. "We have this Eagle Owl, he bites all the time, people keep returning him…they can't deal with his personality."

"He sounds perfect."

I went to the cage with the Eagle owl in it. I projected myself into his mind, he had many memories of mistreatment from humans. It's no wonder he didn't want to go with any humans. His mind will be eased I'm sure.

"Yes I'll have him. Now what about cats."

"We have this Russian Blue cat, usually people love her but she is very temperamental and bites and scratches no matter whom. Even me, I have to watch my fingers."

To demonstrate, the shop owner tried to touch the cat but it swiped at her. I put my hands near the cat it swiped at my hands; I looked at it in the eyes, the cat stilled. I scratched behind its ears; I spoke my mind into the cat.

"Calm. Be at peace."

The cat was another victim of mistreatment, the cat had witnessed some of her kittens being killed by humans and the others been taken to be sold. The cat was neutered, she missed her children, a memory held within her. I will help this cat become pregnant. Gosh I've got a lot to do. I opened the cage the owl was in.

"He doesn't need a cage anymore."

The owl flew onto my shoulder. I held my arms open for the cat to jump on. The cat looked warily at my arms and then jumped, I hugged the cat closer.

"Here's 40 galleons."

I tossed the money at the owner.

"That's too much."

"Keep the change. These animals won't be coming back."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. I'm usually right."

I stepped outside. I walked down the road a little, and then opened a portal back to my little cottage. I walked through the garden and magicked up a deck chair and then a perch for the owl and a big fluffy cushion for the cat. I put the cat down on the cushion and created some smoked salmon. The owl flew to the perch, hooted and then flew away to go hunt. I sat down in the deck chair, magicked up a Pina Colada and wondered what a full day I had and how much I didn't want to think about it at the moment. I just wanted to rest my mind. Gosh, Sirius is a little drama queen. Strange, I wouldn't have pegged him as that. The youth today, heh.


End file.
